


Scientific Curiosity

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Belly Kink, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Self-Indulgent, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Starscream doesn't need anyone on Chosen One's Day....but sweets and high-grade aren't unwelcome.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Scientific Curiosity

Starscream didn't feel bad that he wasn't out with anyone on Chosen One's Day.

In fact, when other mechs were wasting time on romantic dates or whatever other shtick it was bots in love did, Starscream was free to study for the upcoming exam in the Iacon Academy. Of course, it's not like he didn't have any options to date. No, actually, his stunning looks (and grounders stereotyping seekers as shareware) guaranteed than he received quite a few flirtatious looks, invites for dates or parties, and even energon goodies as gifts earlier this orn.

Speaking of energon goodies, at least he has something to snack on as he studies.

After he went through the first chapter of his bio-chemistry textbook, he looked over to the pile of candy shoved into the corner of his desk when he came back to the apartment. Thank Primus Skywarp stayed in Vos, otherwise it would be 50% gone by now. He picked a box of zinc-filled energon jellies - his favourites. This one was from 'Skyfire'. That was the shuttle who he shared interplanetary transportation logistics classes with, right? The mech was either incredibly lucky or had actually been listening to him ramble, which would be kinda impressive.

Anyhow, he opened the box and went back to looking over his textbook, while absent-mindedly picking at the goodies. They were tasty and only were only a minimal distraction from cramming the second chapter, titled 'Macroelements'. 

The fact he had finished the first box was also only a slight distraction, as he simply reached for a bag of different (inferior, but still acceptable) treats.

It was by the ends of chapter two and second pack of treats that he officially became distracted. Why, you ask? Simple. Because of the weird tightness on his midsection as he leaned over to reach for new sweets.

He ran a servo over his torso, only to find it's lower section, curiously, slightly swollen. He quickly ran a system diagnostic.

'Tanks at 90% capacity' was the only thing that was out of place. 

Starscream shouldn't have been surprised, and yet, he was. It might've had something to do with him keeping his slick, aerodynamic silhouette partly by never fueling beyond 80% capacity and being taught to do so from his earliest years, back when he was part of the war caste.

He ran his servo over his distended tummy once more, quite curious about the hard outward curve so unfamiliar on his own frame. The buldge wasn't big. Likely not noticable at first glance. But he could quite clearly feel it, both with his servo on the outside and by the unfamiliar tightness on the inside.

It... wasn't half bad.

He wondered, how will it be when he reaches 100%? And can he go further than that?

Yes, yes, this would be his personal experiment. And it even fits the bio-chemistry theme! Yes, this was driven purely by scientific curiosity, and certainly not because the tightness gently pressing at his armor from the inside felt weirdly comforting or anything like that.

He looked over to the candies - his materials for the procedure - and with some resistance in leaning over to them, he picked another box. He didn't care to read who's it from or what taste they are, he just put a bunch of them into his intake in servofuls.

They still tasted good and sweet and he could still forget himself in the taste.

However, intense sweet all at once could be sickening, so he reached into his space under the desk, where he kept an emergency bottle of cheap high-grade. 

He did not bother with a serving cube, drinking straight from the packaging instead. He liked the burn of it on his throat and, Primus, he could feel it topping off his tank when this stuffed.

One of his theories got accidentally got confirmed as he refused to stop - yes, he can go over 100%. Not even too much fighting back from his frame besides the notification on his HUD about the organ being full. He dismissed the message in favor of going further.

He had downed half a packaging cube of high-grade when he finally stopped chugging at it and leaned back for a moment. Why did he lean back? Oh yeah, it felt better on his overstuffed tank.

The servo that wasn't busy holding the stuff went on to rub the certainly now weird-feeling midsection. What prompted the seeker to look down was that the curve felt noticeable now. He cracked his optics open and, sure enough, there was a bulge over his tummy, one he could see.

And yet, he didn't feel like there was anything major stopping him from going on. From getting even more filled up. Scientific curiosity dragged him to leaning over for a fourth container of treats - a task that proved more difficult each time he did it, it seemed. His plating felt tight on him and didn't appreciate trying to stretch out more. Well, his plating can shut up, it has no say on his processor. (Was he personalizing his body parts? Yes. But the seeker had a tendency to speak to himself as if conversing while overenergized, so nothing new there.)

He tried to go for the biggest packaging though, just so that he can avoid moving for longer. He did not feel like moving.

He placed the box on his torso, and through the combined power of sliding down in the chair and his bump, it stayed there. Good, he can stuff sweets with one hand and follow it up with high-grade with the other.

He proceeded to do exactly that, for some reason deciding to focus on the weird feeling of the flexible metal of his tank stretching with every other swallow, working hard to make room for all the scrap he shoved down his intake. The stretch felt gratifying for some Primus-foresaken reason.

Almost at the end of the box, he received another warning about the strain on his HUD. But he didn't feel like he couldn't go anymore like he heard mechs do, so he dismissed it.

"Quit whining," he spoke aloud to... his belly, he supposed? He was definitively getting overenergized. "You and I both know there's still room in there," he said sternly and poked the buldging gut for emphasis.

He then seemed to have changed his mood when he began stroking it and cooing "I know, I know, you're not used to this. But we'll power through, alright?"

Drawing on his famous unending reserves of stubbornness, he gave the stretched midsection one last soothing pat and went back to fueling overfull.

He soon finished the fourth box of candy and topped it off with finishing his cheap high-grade.

He put the trash down - or more accurately dropped it on the floor, since bending over was not on his to-do list any time soon - and instictively went for stroking his abused tummy. It soothed the uncomfortable kind of tightness, at least partly, leaving more of the 'warm and full' feeling on the forefront of his processor.

Speaking of the tight swell in his tank. It was sticking out as much as his cockpit now, even though the highest point of his cockpit was based on his upper chassis, which was standartly much thicker than his waist. Well, not tonight it seemed. Tonight his waist was as wide as his chassis plus cockpit. What a peculiar position he found himself in.

And yet, he didn't feel like this was his absolute limit. Yes, his plating felt very tight trying to contain his swollen tank, and yes, his belly was beginning to feel upset at the amount of fuel it now has to process, but it was in the zone where his ever self-challenging processor could tolerate.

Therefore, he would've continued... if he didn't feel so heavy to be almost pinned to the chair. So no getting up for some time now and certainly no leaning over with this kind of gut in the way.

"See, we can totally go for it," Starscream muttered while continuing to pat and rub his strained tummy, dismissively deciding he's feeling too full to go to the berth and he's recharging in the chair tonight. 

He only fleetingly noted he probably looks like a lazy slob right now. It didn't matter, afterall he lived alone here, noone would know.

And thus, he fell into slumber, servos still comfortingly on his gut, leaving hangover and trying to conceal the inevitable soft paunch that will be there in the morning to future Starscream.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *notices my previous Transformers stuffing story got 2 positive comments*  
> Me: I seem to be decent at this... Let's do it again!
> 
> And so here I am lol. Hope you enjoyed this one ^^
> 
> Edit: Couldn't stop myself and wrote a follow-up called "Habits", this time with implied SkyStar. I mean. If anyone's interested. *awkwardly hides back in the shadows*


End file.
